Tonks, the Teacher
by NyxBorn
Summary: This was roughly based on a dream I had, where Tonk was a teacher and in the DADA room teaching and Teddy was in a baby basket.
1. First Years

This is roughly based on a dream I had.

"I don't care, Mother. I love him! I'm going. I love you and Teddy. Take care of him, will you?" Storming dramatically out of the house, Nymphadora Tonks...tripped and was knocked into unconsciousness. It was bad. Blood was gushing from the cut. Luckily, Andromeda knew a counter-curse...but should she use it? Her daughter would then be up in seconds and go on to Hogwarts. She couldn't lose both Ted and her daughter to the mad Lestrange woman. Bella had not been her sister for years.

"Episky. Episky. Episky. "She put enough force that Nymphadora's scalp began to knit back together. When Dora began to stir, she preformed a spell to put her into unconsciousness with no memory of that spell.

(So Tonks misses the Battle of Hogwarts, and lives. One year later, she comes to Hogwarts with Teddy in a baby carriage.)

The first years trickled nervously into the DADA class. They heard the new teacher was an Auror! They didn't even need a book! The class was taught with all of them, Slytherin to Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw to Gryffindor! Excited and nervous buzzing filled the room. Suddenly they heard a wail and a muttered "Shush, Teddy, Mommy-I mean Dora's here."they giggled nervously and heard a loud crash and laughter. "Oh, so you think that's funny-Oh! Hi! She had seen them.

"My name is Professor Nymphadora-don't laugh or I'll hex you-er put you in detention- Tonks Lupin. A little about me, I am a mother, as you can see, a Metamorphagi, which means I can change my shape, as is my son, my mother is Andromeda Tonks, formally known as Black, yes she is real, not a Pureblood myth, my father was a Muggle-born, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, whom, yes is my-er-aunt, my cousin in Draco Malfoy, my other aunt is Narcissa Malfoy, all of who are the female the last generation of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black(air quotes were used there) my first cousins once removed were Sirius Black and Regulas Black, Sirius killed by his first cousin, my mother's ex-sister Bellatrix, My husband was Remus John Lupin, one of Harry Potter's father's best mates, and is the love of my life, I hate the name Nymphadora, call me Tonks, Professor makes me feel old. I was in Hufflepuff House, I am an Auror, one of Mad-Eye Moody's rare proteges. Okay, now! Let's learn some DADA!"

Eyes bugged. Jaws dropped. Had she even breathed?

Tonks rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair from bright pink to natural brown and her eyes from purple to her natural eyes, the Black eyes, pale grey with black around the edges. "Hello? Ickle Firsties? Not even a troll could be this dim-witted. Don't make me go Minerva Mc-"

"NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA TONKS LUPIN!" All blood drained from the Professors' face. Her hair and skin turn the exact color of the walls, perhaps hoping to blend in. ("Oooooooooohhh!" the students said)

"Er, yes ,Professor McGonagall?"

"We do not comment on student intellect! Nor do we threaten to hex them! You, of all people should know that! Do not make me give you detention!"

"Can teachers even GET deletion?" The grey color faded and she looked as she had when they walked in, but younger, like a Seventh or Sixth or Fifth Year.

"Nymphadora...No, but they can help Filch organize the detention cabinets, what with their...misdemeanors committed in Hogwarts, as a student.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. And that's blackmail! And...and...these ickles are my witnesses!" She gave the Patented Black Smirk to her Headmistress, and the Patented Black Look of Scaryness used by Narcissa Malfoy and the other sister.

Minerva simply looked on with the Minerva Look of Indifference.

"Fine, fine! So, er, Firsties, what do you want to know?" Teddy wailed at his entertainment gone.

It would be a DADA lesson no one would forget. Tonks was here to stay.

Sorry I made Tonks so OOC and Minerva so Slytherin.


	2. Second Years

Tonks paced back and forth. She'd screwed up the Firsties. Luckily, she still had the Secondies. "Damn!" She guess what...tripped. "Stupid floor."Really, stone floors? It was hard enough to not trip on floors without cracks and they expected her to not trip on cracky ones? Morons.

The Second years flooded in. Merlin, was that it? Such a small class? Wait- Moldy didn't like Muggle-borns so the Firsties would have twelve year olds.

"Pro-Pro-Professor Nymphadora?"

Tonks' hair flared red. Then turned black and knotted and wild. Her skin leached of color, and she grew taller and thinner. Tonks was in Super-Angry-Form-So-Leave-Me-Alone-and-I-Won't-Curse-Your-Arse-Off-Morph.

"B-B-BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" The little kid cried. "HELP! HELP! BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!"

Tonks blushed. Bugger Super-Angry Morph. Made her look like her crazy mother's ex-sister. No way was she calling Bellatrix Lestrange aunt. Slowly she turned her hair bright pink. Her skin darkened, she gained some pounds, and lidded eyes lost the lids. She turned from Bellatrix to Tonks. The poor kids was still watching, scared as anything.

"Kids, look, I'm a Metamorph. I hate my first name. Would you like to be called Nymphadora? My fool of a mother Andromeda gave it to me. Er, the reason I look a little like that-er- scarlet women is because my mother used to be her ex-sister. My mother stopped being a Black when she married my father and got blasted off the Black Tapestry. She was disinherited because my father's a Muggle-Born. My mother and that mad woman looked like twins. So genetics made me look a little like her in my natural form. I was and am in love with my husband deceased as of last year. This is my son, Teddy Remus Lupin. Who told you to call me Nymphadora?"

The boy glulped. "Professor McGonagall told us to call you that. Er, my name is Edward McMillian,-"

"_I_ thought Andromeda Black was a myth. A tale to keep us from mating with scrum. Obviously not. Andromeda did and look what happened! A half-blood freak!"

Those words froze Tonks to her heart. Words that were aimed at her im Hogwarts, whispered in corridors, engraved on bathroom walls, the popular chats.

"_Annie Black, Annie Black,_

_Oh, what have you done?_

_Mating with Mubloods, must be great fun._

_Blood traitor,_

_Pureblood hater,_

_Annie, oh Annie-o!"_

"_Annie from the House of Black,_

_Sister to Bella and Sissy then back,_

_Did you hear? Did you hear?_

_Dear oh dear,_

_Married a Mudblood, yes she did,_

_Had a kid,_

_Seek, oh, please seek!_

_Seek out her freak!"_

"What?" Tonks had just noticed the boy's tie. Not green and silver. Yellow and black. Colors she had been proud to wear. Hufflepuff. Her house. But he was a Hufflepuff. Supposed to be loyal, and hardworking and kind and non-biased. She thought of a scheme to get revenge on-on that arse who insulted her blood! Black Blood, though diluted, swirled in her veins. What was the best way to get revenge? She must think and plan. The Sorting Hat before placing her in Hufflepuff considered placing her in Slytherin. There had to be a reason! Her skin paled, and she grew thinner and taller. She shaped herself heavily lidded eyes and wild, tangled black hair. If she had a mirror, she would be looking at Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange. Fear showed in the faces of her student. Without realizing what she just did, the boy continued.

"And the baby? Are we going to practice spellwork on him?"

Fury boiled in her. For perhaps the third time in her life, she understood the seductive lure of the Dark Arts, impulse to use Crucio and Avada Kedavra. She ached to pull out her wand and use them. She crept to the back of the classroom where that-that-that-she could not think of a word strong enough, expect for soon-to-be-a-grease-spot boy. She bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Boo." The boy screamed and fell out of his chair looking at her. He had been one of the few students who had seen her in Super-Angry-Form-So-Leave-Me-Alone-and-I-Won't-Curse-Your-Arse-Off-Morph. She morphed back and smirked unconsciously using the Patented Black Smirk and the Patented Black Look of Scaryness used by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange together which made her look like a stereotypical Black albeit with darker skin and pink hair. Fury under control, she spoke again. "I hate to say this since I was in Hufflepuff House myself, but two hundred points from Hufflepuff for insulting my mother, my father, me, and thinking of using magic on an infant. And a detection every week for the rest of the year."

She felt the power in her voice, rolling clearly to the hourglass, yellow stones falling up and stones appearing in the upper part, for negative House points.

The boy struggled to his feet. "I'll tell Father about this and you! You'll be sorry!"

She smirked again, "And who is this father of yours?" Every cell still aching to pulverize him.

"Evan Roiser the Second*! A pureblood, too!"

"Ah, you would be..." she pointed her finger in mid-air, connecting invisible dots. "My second cousin. Perhaps once removed? Teddys', too."

"I'm Evan Rosier the Third and I'm not related to blood traitors or freaks or halfbloods!" He said.

"My mother may have been once blasted off**, but her mother was Druella Black, formally Rosier! Which would make Evan the Second her cousin or cousin once removed! Twenty more points for arguing with someone who is now ON the tapestry AND her mother AND her husband AND her son! And I've looked at the tapestry in question more then you!"She ached to add "So there!"and stick out her tongue but did not to look like she had some decorum.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks! Not once but twice!" Minerva had burst into the room again. Dragging Tonks by the ear, (Ow! Ow! Leggo!) she towed the protesting Professor to Filch's office with one hand on Teddys' basket.

The Second Year promptly began to beat up and laugh at Even Rosier the Third.

* Harry found a charm to make burn spots disappear so Andromeda, Sirius, and all the other burn spots on the Black Family tapestry were re-added and part of the family once more. Ron threw a fit saying he could not be related that closely to Malfoy and begged Harry to burn Lucius Malfoy or Cedrella Weasley or Lucretia and Ignatius Prewitt off. Preferably Lucius Malfoy, but Harry kept the Malfoys on. He also kept Bellatrix Lestrange on, since he had not learned to burn people off yet.

*In my story Even Rosier had a son who he called Even Rosier the Second who had a son who he called Even Rosier the Third. Who somehow got put in Hufflepuff.

Sorry this one isn't as funny as the first chapter.


	3. Third Years

"Pro_fess_or! I'm sure this is abuse! Can you let go of my ear now?"

" Nympha-"

"TONKS!"

"Whatever. You need to set an example. Not that I disagree with what you did, but surly there is another way? There are students in there who could of lost family members to her. I agree, he did deserve it, but his father will come storming to the castle with an excuse to fire you."

"WHAT? That arsehole-oops, sorry Professor threatened my baby and insulted me! And my mother! Look, you know how I felt, I spent enough time with Charlie Weasley for you to know me! And you've given me enough detentions! "

"Fine, _Dora._ Remember, you are not a student now. You can call me Minerva."

"It feels weird. I'm going to class now. Can I leave Teddy with you?" Without waiting for a response, Hogwarts' newest, youngest, most odd Professor currently left Hogwarts newest Headmistress still staring at her.

"Okay, hi Thirdies! I'm Nymphadora-Call-Me-That-And-I-Will-Hex-You Andromeda* Tonks Lupin. Well, technically Lupin, but I keep my maiden name. Yes my mother is real, Blood Racists, she did marry a Muggle-Born, and I'm the result. My mothers' crazy ex-sister killed him." Her grin faded when she said that.

"Ooohhh," said the Third Years, since as she was speaking she was morphing into the people she was talking about.

"I am related to crazy people and the House of Black, which most people could argue is the same thing, (the House of Black being crazy that is) related by marriage to the Malfoys and the Lestranges, sadly. Er, okay, hopefully this will be the first lesson I can get in without Our Esteemed Headmistress interrupting as you can tell by now, or I will seriously be scared of your intellect or lack thereof, I am a Metamorphmagus. I am 7 to 8 years older then Harry Potter and 13 to 14 years younger then his parents. I'm not sure why I just said that. I gave you my age didn't I? Merlin."

Being of maturer stock then the First Years the Thrid Years did not laugh. One raised his hand. "Hello Professor Tonks, my name is Toby Hitchens. Descendant of someone named Issa? Isma? Black and Bob Hitchens. Something like that. Half-blood."

"Why are you telling me this? Why would I care? That's fifth cousins, and that's not saying much. Merlin, the Weasleys are closer cousins then that! I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see why that's important."

"I wanted to introduce myself, and since the Black are so involved with the Dark Arts, I think maybe you could do a Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons about them?"

" Sorry, Charlie-"

"Not to be rude Professor, but my name is Toby."

"Toby, Charlie, Lindi, I don't care. Two points from-" she squinted at his tie. "Ravenclaw. Anyway, I don't know enough about the Blacks to tell you that. Funnily enough, my mother didn't tell me too much about them. Anyway. Werewolves. My husband was one. They , I think are "Beings." Normal Muggles and wizards who were bitten by other werewolves at the full moon. Most infamous, I think was Fenrir Greyback. Supporter of the Death Eaters. Attacked my husband as a child my husband, not Greyback. *_Fenrir Greyback was, perhaps the most savage werewolf alive modernly. He regarded it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort had promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specialized in children... Bite them young, he said, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards.__*_ Bill Weasley, also he has bitten. He has also bitten when not in wolf form. Odd, isn't it? When he is in human form, is it considered cannibalism? Or when in wolf form? Or is it not, since he is a werewolf? Something to ponder. I would like one paragraph stating your opinion why or why not. Sorry to give you homework, but Minev - Eesh, Professor McGonagall would like me to give homework sometime today.

"Mr.-"

" Windge, ma'am. Jack Windge. Is Greyback still alive?"

"No. He was killed by Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley both destroyers of part of Voldemort's soul, Neville of Nagini, Ron of Salazar Slytherin's locket. Put down in 1997 in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sadly, I was not in attendance due to a head injury of which _someone_ could of quite easily healed, but knocked me unconscious so I would not fight the crazy ex-sister of my mothers'. Because if Bellatrix Lestrange wants someone dead...you die."

"How did you get injured?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"It's stupid. And embarrassing."

"How?"

"Not telling."

" Why?"

"Shut up."

"Professor Tonks! Again. Not once, not twice, but thrice! Act your age!"

Tonks was stunned. "Professor McGonagall! Merlins' saggy left-!"

"NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA TONKS LUPIN!"

"Er, trouser."

Minerva shot her the Minerva-Look-of-Death. Tonks blanched and shut up, her now quivering white hair shaking violently.

"_This_ way madam." she said tugging Tonks by her ear. (Again.)

"Honestly, does your Animagus form give you catlike powers? I swear. And also, ow! My ear! Look, you're making it all saggy."(Indeed, Tonks's earlobe was long, flexible, and saggy to make the Third Years laugh.) "Class, discuss the possibilities of Minerva McGonagall's cat form can give her catlike powers!" The wooden door slammed shut.

Muffled by the door the Thrid Years heard-

"That is not what I meant by "act your age"! I meant, oh never mind!"

"I'm telling my mother because I'm a spoiled Pureblood brat! Wah! Let go of me! Ow! That hurts! What, I can't imitate Malfoy? OW! He's no longer a student and I never had him! And we're related! OWW! Leggo! Seriously, woman are you trying to kill me?"


	4. Lunch

Tonks relaxed in her office. "Winky!"

The elf popped up. "Winky is living to serve Hogwarts, yes she is, oh what does Professor Miss wish for?"

"Pumpkin juice. I would get it myself, but I've a stressful three periods and some Pureblood guy will becoming to lecture me. Can you also get an elf you trust to bring me Teddy? Thanks."

Winky _Crack!_ed away. Seconds later she returned with a jug of iced pumpkin juice and Kreacher holding Teddy.

Tonks cast a Curshing Charm and attempted to Transfigure a stone into a baby basket. She didn't remember where she left the baby basket Teddy previously had, and did not feel like calling another house-elf.

"Hello, Wittle Nymphadora. How is death? I wouldn't know, but you will soon!" The smell of rotting flesh came to Tonks's nose. She choked, slipping. "Crucio!" Painless pain washed over her body. Bellatrix Lestrange started poking her. "Wake up, Miss Tonks! Wake up!" oddly enough, the voice of Minerva McGonagall came from her mouth.

Tonks jumped, jerking awake. "Professor Tonks, there is a man here to see you." Her mouth puckered as if she had just eaten a very sour Bernie Botts' Every Flavored Bean. With her was a man who looked like her mothers' ex-sister (the other one)who maybe her mother was getting on better terms with.

"I take it you are the..._Professor_ who transformed into a Death Eater in my son's class?" She couldn't help he had the classic Rosier looks her maybe un-ex aunt has- ice-blue eyes, though she had noticed without the underlaying Black eyes with the black edges over the blue. Silvery blond hair, shared by Malfoys and that one ex-Black, though always on the Tapestry.

"Indeed, ..._Sir_." Her voice had the same polite sarcasm as he, the Pureblooded subtle disdain, bred and born into them. "Perhaps your son should not take to threatening to curse infants, and insulting one of the House of Black? My mother is on the Tapestry and actually bore the name Black and in Slytherin. Not the House I prefer, but all of the...noteworthy Black except my mothers' first cousin. Perhaps you have heard of her? You must of, as he knows of her." She felt the urge, slammed into her by instincts and Moody, "When your nerves hum, start shooting spells!" Her nerves were humming, as if she was in battle. Her wand hand ached, automatically tightening on her wand.

"My son is not to be taught by some child who thinks she can be an Auror or teacher since she can preform a few simple spells!" He barked, all poise, dignity, and decorum forgotten.

Tonks smiled to herself. She was never taught to Pureblood Mask, but had seen her mother do it many times. And she got him to lose his Mask! Good job, herself! "Ten points to Hufflepuff!" She muttered under her breath.

"_Sir_, will you please stop what you are doing right now?" Minerva hated to say it. This was the funniest scene she had ever seen the entire year! Tonks the clumsy student who preferred fighting with wands the politics was fighting with words! And to someone who had done the purebood Mask all his life, Tonks had got him to crack!

Tonks' s hair cracked, spinning into deep scarlet the color of dark blood. "OUT!" she roared, as she had seen him draw his wand. "Out, or by Merlin, you will be cursed so badly Mad-Eye and people scarred by acid will seem whole! Out, or I can't promise I will not show you how I fought with Bellatrix Lestrange twice, and survived by myself! Alone! And came out the better in one fight! You know what? Don't you -EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!" The last spell rendered him unconscious, even though he had blocked the first spell. She hadn't expected him to not block the first spell. She wrenched the wand from his hand. "You saw. He was about to curse me. It was totally in my right! Sorry I was kicking you." Tonks now saw Minerva rubbing her calf and since she had not spelled Rosier, Tonks guessed it was her who had done it.

"It's fine, Dora. What were you dreaming about? You were yelling and screaming, saying you did not want to be dead. And Bellatrix. You were saying Bellatrix. Why?" Concern was in her eyes.

"I-I was fighting her. She said something about how she was going to kill me. How I would know what death was like, and that she would never know. Then-then she tortured me. The Cruciatus." Without realizing it, Tonks began to morph younger, seeming like a Seventh Year. "It was just so hard, you know? She looks so much like my mother. Can you imagine your mother doing that? And I could see her eyes. Her eyes. My mother's eyes. Sirius's eyes. My eyes. Teddy's eyes. All I can think about. Those eyes, Professor! Those damn eyes! Every day, in the mirror, I see the eyes. The eyes that killed her cousin, my mothers' favorite cousin. The eyes my father saw when she killed him. Her brother-in-law. Her eyes! My eyes! How can I look at myself? And-and my mother! How can I look at her without seeing _her_?" The stress welled up and she began to get watery eyes.

Minerva slowly gathered her into a hug. She would deny it furiously later, the hug and the fact that Tonks was one of her favorite students she ever had outside of her own House. She knew if this women had not been a Half-Blood, and had been Muggle-Born, she would of been in Gryffindor. Apparently, as soon as little Dora put on the Sorting Hat, she had been told she would be excellent in Slytherin. Dora had then yelled out "I won't be in some stupid snake house filled with evil, slimy, racist gits!" conveniently forgetting her mother was in Slytherin, as well as one of the Professors. The House it had sorted into was Hufflepuff, as Minerva then knew she asked to be put in the House most unlike Slytherin. Gryffindor had been "too similar" and give Slytherins more of a chance to hate her more then they did already because of her family and what she had just said. Ravenclaw was smart and so was Slytherin. The Sorting Hat picked the next best House. (And the only one she approved of.) So little Dora had got into many fights. And when on the Quidditch pitch, as Chaser, somehow Bludgers were aimed at her, not the Seeker for the insult Dora had dealt to them in her first year. Because of that grudge, Slytherin did not win the House Cup for six years straight. Instead it was won by Gryffindor. And possibly the only House that hated Slytherin as much as Tonks was Gryffindor. One detention First Year, little Dora and Charlie became best friends.

"Professor? I think I can go now. I won't tell anyone about , well, you know. And who do I have left to tell? Teddy?" Her mouth quivered suspiciously, but no tears welled out of her eyes.

She left her office, then came back in. A tentative knock sounded on the door.

"Pro-professor Tonks?" It was Tony Hitchens. "I had a reason for asking that question. My dad was killed. My mum was the one who knew about that family. She never told me. Then You-Know-Who came along and she was reported to Muggle-Born, even though she was a half-blood. She died in Azkaban. I-I just want answers, for once. I may just be a Second Year, but I'm not stupid."

The boy seemed to wave and blur in front of Tonks. In front of her, there was a little Tonks, looking five years old, asking if Mummy had a family and who where they and when she was going to meet them and show off her special talent. Tonks gathered him in a hug.

"Look Toby. Do you see my eyes?"

"Yeah. My dad had the same ones. So what?"

"All Blacks have them. From you, who has the eyes to my son to the first Black. Most where Dark Wizards and Witches. But some were good. Your great great great great great grandmother. Sirius Black, my first cousin once removed. His brother. My mother. Cedrella Black Weasley. Others. There have been Blacks in the Great and Good and Black in the Bad and Dark." She spread her fingers around her. "Most to all half-blood to pureblood wizards and witches have some Black ancestry. Black blood pulsing in our veins. Some are ashamed of it. Like me when I think of Bellatrix Lestrange. But then I think of Sirius Black and my mother. Blood sings to blood, and magic calls to magic. We, the Wizarding world are all one family. Muggle-borns to pureblood. Think of that. And Toby?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell the other students I hugged you. I have a reputation to maintain, you know.. Years to build, seconds to destroy."

As Toby walked out of the door feeling lighter inside, he heard his teacher croon to her child.

"Teddy! Mummy's back. Peek-a-boo!"

It occurred to him that Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin was perhaps the oddest person he had ever met.


End file.
